Although existing systems identify the assignment of patients or equipment to rooms, these systems are typically not sensitive to user physical (geographic) location. Such systems are not sensitive to user geographic location in navigating through user interfaces, selecting patients or locations from a list, or signing off at an old location and re-entering password information at a new location, for example. In existing systems a user manually chooses context, such as selecting a patient from a list of many patients, including patients not present at the user's location. A user is required to sign-off from an old location and to re-enter password information at a new location and then manually select context (e.g., user identifier or patient identifier). The need for a user to sign onto a system with each location change and manually change context information creates user dissatisfaction and increases risk of error due to context information selection and data entry.
A user may connect to different applications executing on the same or different servers from one or more workstations at different locations. If a user roams from one location to another without properly disconnecting a session of operation, the session remains “active”. In existing systems, when a user connects to a server from a new location, a new session is created even though there is a concurrent previously created operation session. The reason for this is that the previously created session is in an “active” rather than “disconnected” state. Therefore there are two “active” sessions associated with the user. If this goes on repeatedly a user will create many concurrent “active” sessions of computer operation. This is undesirable because multiple sessions consume computer, server and network resources and represent a potential security problem. Also, a user that initiates a second concurrent session may need to engage in burdensome navigation to return to a previous position achieved in a first session to continue work tasks using an application. A system according to invention principles addresses these problems and related problems.